


The Quiet Game

by MagicInHerMadness



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicInHerMadness/pseuds/MagicInHerMadness
Summary: Mike and Ginny play a game on the bus ride back home





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mike getting Ginny off on the team bus or plane, and she HAS to stay quiet, but she's struggling. 
> 
> Since this was a prompt, I take no responsibility

Ginny gets onto the bus and yawns as she looks over her equally tired teammates' faces. They played a grueling game against the Dodgers, only edging out a victory by what Ginny is sure was pure luck. She finds Mike at the back of the bus, his legs stretched out across the three seats. She walks back to him and nudges his legs. Mike smiles. "Didn't say you could sit with me, Baker."

She smirks, cocking an eyebrow at him, then turns to the rest of the bus. "Anybody wanna let me sit with them?"

Salvamini looks up from his phone and smiles at Ginny. "You can sit with me, Ginny."

Behind her, Mike hauls his legs off the extra seats. "Since you're being so bratty, I'll let you have the window seat."

Ginny smiles at Sal, makes sure Mike sees her wink. "Rain check, Sal."

He smiles. "Count on it."

She squeezes by Mike and drops into the window seat, giving him a smug look. He leans over and murmurs, "You just earned a seat on the naughty stool."

Ginny bites her bottom lip, gives her saddest eyes. "But you didn't want me to sit with you. What was I supposed to do?"

Mike smiles, shakes his head. "You can wipe that look off your bratty face."

Ginny decides to change tactics and purses her lips in a pout. She deliberately wedges her bag between them as she unzips it to pull out her blanket. Mike watches her shroud herself in the afghan, her head turned to look out the window. He touches her shoulder but she shrugs him off then turns her brown eyes on him and  makes her top lip quiver. "You hurt my feelings."

He sighs, moves the bag to the third seat. "Gin..."

She shakes her head, makes her damp curls bounce, and looks at him with a frown as she leans close to whisper. "I can't believe my daddy didn't want to sit with me. Maybe I need a new one."

She's being a brat and she knows it, pushing his buttons to get out of her punishment (after that game a spanking might cripple her). Mike frowns, slips his hand under her blanket to squeeze her thigh. "Stop acting like that."

X

Mike knows she's being a little shit, but fuck he hates her frown, and he was really hoping to cuddle with her in the dark. He snakes his hand up to her stomach, gives her a little tickle. Ginny doesn't want to laugh but she does as she squirms away. "Leave me alone before I go sit with Sal."

He's not worried about anything happening. Everyone flirts with Ginny so much that she doesn't even react anymore, but he hates to watch it, hates that he can only claim her in private. And Salvamini's got a schoolboy crush on Ginny, forever angling for her attention. And a newly developed habit of tickling her. (Mike recalls nearly strangling him for doing in the clubhouse. Sal had taken the last bag of MnMs from the vending machine and accidentally found her ticklish spot when Ginny jumped him in an attempt to steal them. Mike would have ripped him a new one, but that might have raised more questions about his already suspiciously close relationship with Ginny.)

It doesn't take long for the bus to quiet down as they travel down some dark back road. Mike looks around to gauge other people's vantage points. With the bathroom door open, it's hard to see anyone else so he wagers that he and Ginny are also hard to make out in the darkness, especially without their phone screens lit up. Ginny's is under the blanket, her headphones on her head. He scoots closer, shrouds them further in his own blanket. In the dark, they're just lumps of parts, impossible to distinguish. And everyone he can see in the darkness is asleep. The game had whipped the whole bull pin. He unfolds Ginny's legs, drapes them over his own, and she looks up at him as he scoots over until she's boxed between him and the window. She slips her headphones off and gives him a frown. "Oh so now you wanna be close."

He whispers, "Come here."

Ginny rolls her eyes (something he knows she wouldn't do if she hadn't earned a little leverage with her pouting) but leans over, and Mike kisses her nose. It's her weakness and he knows it. Her face relaxes until she feels his hand darting around under the blanket. Mike pauses when he comes in contact with the meeting of her thighs and mischief plays over his features in the dark. He looks up at her with a smile and whispers, "If you can be quiet, I won't make you get on the naughty stool."

Ginny shakes her head, goes back to pouting. "I didn't even do anything."

Mike leans close, his lips lightly touching her ear. "Are you arguing with me?"

X

Ginny remembers that arguing is a no-questions asked trip to the naughty stool and shakes her head. "No sir."

He kisses the curve of her jaw. "Raise your hips up."

Ginny lifts her hips and he reaches underneath her to tug her sweats down. He doesn't pull them down very far, just enough to wedge his hand into the small space. She's not wearing panties, having ditched them after her shower, and when he gives her a questioning look, she smiles innocently and shrugs. But like the last time she did it around him, it's a bad idea that she only realizes the gravity of when he starts flicking her clit. She gasps loudly then remembers the rules and sinks her teeth into her lip. She spreads her legs as much as she can and Mike begins a hypnotic pattern, tracing an 8 around her clit and down between her slick lips. Ginny's not sure if it's the prospect of getting caught, or if his calloused fingertips just feel that good. Whatever it is has her eyes rolling back so far she's sure they'll get stuck.

He slips a finger inside her, then another, and Ginny's legs tremble in their confined space. Mike presses his thumb to her clit and massages it, curls his fingers up and makes her hips rock. Ginny feels that particular tide welling up inside her and throws her head back, bites her lip. She gives him an urgent look and Mike scoots closer, clamps his mouth over hers as he pulls her onto his lap. There's a tangle of hands as he pushes down his sweats and pulls his erection out of the flap of his boxers.

X

Mike thinks he should take a cue from Ginny, start going commando too. Ginny pushes her sweats down to her knees, lifts up just enough for him to line himself up, hoping the rustling of their clothes isn’t as loud as it seems. He claps his hand over her mouth, bites her shoulder to stifle his own groan. It's crazy. Absolutely insane. His worst idea. And his best. Ginny's legs are trapped between his but she rocks onto her toes, uses his thighs to move herself achingly slowly on his cock. He knows they can't go any faster, can't risk the noise, but he's almost willing to take the chance because he'd like nothing more to pound her senseless. And she does have that little fantasy of being watched... But this isn't it by any means, so he quiets his urge by sucking on her neck, his hand still on her mouth. He's not sure if it anxiety or the sheer excitement of what he's doing but he climaxes well before he means to and Ginny lets out a groan, her walls rippling around him. Her head falls back on his shoulder as she convulses in his arms. Mike keeps his hand over her mouth, shushing and soothing her quietly as she comes down. They spend the briefest moment basking in their afterglow before Ginny slips off him and goes into the bathroom. A few minutes after she's finished, he uses it as well. When he emerges, she asleep, curled in a ball with both blankets shrouding her. Mike smiles as he joins her, jostles her around without waking her so he can lay back on her body pillow. He knows he'll be stiff by the time they reach San Diego, if only because Ginny's got her legs draped over his.

X

It's morning when they reach San Diego and Blip nearly trips coming out of the bathroom when he notices them asleep on the back row of seats. Mike is stretched out across the sheets, his head back against the window as he sleeps peacefully. Ginny is draped over him, a blanket burrito, her head on his chest, snoring quietly. Mike's arm is thrown around her and Blip isn't sure how to wake them. He decides simply that he won't be the one and walks away, but not before he snaps a picture to send Evelyn.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos/comment XOXOXOXO


End file.
